Oneshot Brothers
by xXSoul-dweller
Summary: America's cleaning our his storage room for the 50th time but he comes across past memories he'd like to keep out of the light Song of inspiration: /FfAEMal84ag


America was trying to clean out his storage room for the 50th time, but he came across memories of his childhood, toy soldiers with faded paint, a torn tuxedo, and the most painful memory… a musket with a scratch embedded into it. He blinked as he set down the boxes he was carrying

"I can't believe….i still have these…." He murmured picking up a toy solider

"Whoa! Cool so these are mine?" an excited young Alfred asked England looking up at him as the older man gave him a small chest of toy soldiers, England nodded then smiled softly at Alfred's excitement.

_**How can I repay you, brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past  
I shed our blood, and shattered your chance to live  
though I knew the laws, I paid no heed  
how can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not know has cost you dear,  
for there is no cure for death  
Beautiful Mother,  
Soft and sweet, once you were gone  
we were not complete**_

"Yep, they are chap~" he smiled and knelt down to place his hand on America's shoulder "you'll grow up to be a gentleman and a soldier like me…or maybe stronger" he chuckled as the young country hugged him

America smiled softly and set the solider down lightly, the faded color of the jacket flashed in the corner of his eye, he moved over to it and rolled his eyes

"Iggy was always trying to make me like a gentleman…" he whispered, running his fingers over the fabric

"You're really not going out wearing that?" England questioned a little older America, who was becoming a little too independent

America frowned slightly and folded his arms over his chest

"Is there a problem with what I'm wearing…?" he sighed as England handed him a formal coat

"Go put this on….." the brit sighed as America went to go change

_**Back through the years  
we reached for you  
Alast, was not meant to be  
And how can I make amends for all that I took from you?  
I led you with hopeless dreams  
My brother, I was a fool  
Don't cry for the past now, brother mine  
Neither you nor I are free from blame  
Nothing can erase the things we did,  
For the path we took was the same  
Beautiful Mother,  
Soft and sweet, once you were gone  
We were not complete  
Back through the years  
We reached for you**_

England smiled as America came back wearing the jacket he gave him

"it feels weird….but I'll wear it…only for formal events!" Al declared with a slight frown

When America reached for his musket he stared at the scratch mark on it, then he looked up for a moment, blue eyes that peeked out of square framed glasses met the ceiling

"Has it been that long…..since…that happened…?" he whispered, returning his gaze back to the musket

The sky was darkened and on the battlefield stood the American army against one British soldier, it soon started to rain as both lead soldiers were staring at each other.

"All I want is my freedom Britain! I'm independent now!" America spat angrily, pointing his musket at England

Flaring up in anger England surged forward and his musket point met America's wooden handle, the force was so strong it sent America's gun flying.

_**Alast,was not meant to be  
My dreams made me blind and mute  
I longed to return to that time  
I followed without a word  
My brother, the fault is mine  
So, where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?**_

Both countries stood there, face to face, England had his gun pointed at America who just stared at him, the red coat was panting hard and his gaze never left America's

"I don't need a big brother anymore…..Britain….." America whispered loud enough for him to hear as the commander of the army ordered the soldiers to raise their own guns, England's eyes widened a little, making him drop his gun and fall to his knees. He started sobbing, covering his face with one hand.

America looked down at him sadly, he sighed watching the man who raised him sob

"You used to be so great…" He sighed

America left his storage room, once again, unsuccessful in cleaning it out again. He met Lithuania outside, sitting on a bench and looking at the trees

"No luck again?" he asked looking up at Alfred, he shook his head and sat down beside him

"Nah can't bring myself to…" Al sighed and looked up at him "there are just some things that shouldn't be brought out….." he smiled to himself and looked up at the clouds.

Lithuania smiled softly and looked up as well thinking 'you're a grown man now…..a grown country….'

_**What's gone is forever lost  
Now, all we can do is live**_


End file.
